Season 7
Season 7, 'with the slogan “'You Better Watch Out”',' of Fortnite: Battle Royale started on December 6th, 2018 and ended on February 28th, 2019. The supposed end date was on February 14th, 2019, but was postponed by 2 weeks due to Epic Games’ holiday break. The theme revolves around the holidays. Buying the Battle Pass allowed players to have early access to the Creative mode, 1 week before everyone else on December 13th, 2018. The Start of Something New Season 7 starts a new storyline, separate from the storyline that had been happening since Season 3. The Iceberg spotted in late Season 6 collides with the island bringing a brand new area to the map. A few Hoilday skins are watching TV in a cabin when they witness this happen. Though, at first excited, a battle-hardened Santa Claus and several Slushy Soldiers appear on top of the iceberg and declare war. However, this war isn't due to the people of the island. It's due to an evil skin named The Ice King who lives on his castle on top of the Iceberg. The Season 7 Storyline Shortly after, A.I.M. finds a girl named Lynx and invites her to live with it at Frosty Flights, a new base that A.I.M. has setup. Meanwhile, TomatoHead and Durr Burger continue their food war with Durr and Tomato setting up a shop at Retail Row, the latter being due to Greasy Grove (where the original Durr Burger was located) being flooded by Viking Village and then frozen by the Ice King. The Iceberg starts to melt, revealing a sword named the Infinity Blade, owned by the Ice King. Players could use this sword as a melee weapon. However, the weapon was vaulted due to it trashing a million dollar touranment. It can be assumed that Ice King lost the sword. The Ice King Event Some time after that, a weather warning and a coutdown appeared on all of the TVs in the Island, around that time an Ice Sphere appeared over where the sword used to be, on Polar Peak, and after a while, it was possible to see that the Ice King was inside the Sphere. On January 19th, 2019, the Ice King broke out of the sphere and covered the entire Island in snow and Ice Monsters appeared on the island. Continuing on... Later, the evil Prisoner (unoffically named The Fire King) breaks out and begins melting all of the snow off the map. After doing so, he starts summoning earthquakes which eventually cause huge cracks to form on the island. The Fire King takes refuge in Wailing Woods where it slowly begins to decay and burn due to his powers. A final cracks destroys a Tilted Towers building (again) and causes a huge heat wave. How did it end? A volcano appeared from the ground taking down Wailing Woods, and makes a new biome that also took down Lazy Links. Season 8 began at this point. Trivia * This season was the first to have all Outfits have an extra Edit Style(s). * Bushes have Christmas lights on them. * There are planes (X-4 Stormwing) in the game now. * X-4 Stormwings now have tiny reindeer antlers and festive red wings. * There are three ice sculptures near Polar Peak. They're sculptures of the skins Raven, Red Knight, and Love Ranger. New Features Map * Snow Biome: Replaced and can be found in the south-western part of the map. * The Block: A square space for community-created maps. Changes every week. Battle Royale * Ziplines: Used for moving from place to place. You can get out without worrying about fall damage. Weapons and Items * Infinity Blade: A single sword that can be pulled out of a stone in Polar Peak. It does massive player, area, and environmental damage. Cosmetics * Wraps: Used to change the look of your weapons. Battle Pass The Battle Pass costs 950 V-Bucks, like the previous seasons. This Battle Pass first introduced wraps into the game. Battle Pass Rewards Free tiers Achievement rewards Map Changes Season7Map.jpg|Season 7 Map Teasers Fortnite Battle Pass Season 7 Teaser 1.jpg|Teaser 1 Fortnite Battle Pass Season 7 Teaser 2.jpg|Teaser 2 Fortnite Battle Pass Season 7 Teaser 3.jpg|Teaser 3 Videos Fortnite - Season 7 Trailer Fortnite - Season 7 Battle Pass Overview File:Fortnite Season 7 Battle Pass UPGRADE de:Battle Pass Saison 7 fr:Passe de Combat (Saison 7) Category:Battle Royale Category:Seasons